Wash (episode)
Wash is the 40th Episode of Prison Break and is the 18th episode of its second season. The episode was first broadcast on February 23, 2007, making it the last Episode to be aired during the February sweeps in the United States. It was written by Nick Santora and directed by Bobby Roth. This is one of the few episodes in the second season to feature the entire regular cast. Former series regular Marshall Allman makes a return after a six episode absence and is billed as a special guest star. The episode features the protagonists' attempt to reach a man named Cooper Green, who they hope can be trusted with their audio file that may help exonerate Lincoln Burrows. Storylines Michael Scofield The episode opens with Michael Scofield (Wentworth Miller), Lincoln Burrows (Dominic Purcell), and Sara Tancredi (Sarah Wayne Callies) in a Chicago, Illinois hotel room, listening to the audio file they successfully retrieved from the last episode. The audio is not heard. After the audio file finishes playing, Michael, Lincoln and Sara are shocked. When it is suggested that the trio take this recording to someone in the government to exonerate Lincoln, Lincoln expresses his distrust. They decide to contact Jane Phillips, who may know someone they could trust. In Pullman, Washington, L. J. Burrows (Marshall Allman) answers a phone call from Lincoln, who tells LJ that he has found evidence that may exonerate him, and that they could reunite soon. When LJ speaks of his reluctance to leave the normal life he has returned to, Lincoln replies that he understands and asks to speak with Jane. At Jane's suggestion, Michael attempts to contact "Cooper Green". A man claiming to be Cooper Green, answers the call from Michael and the two schedules a meet at Ebert Park. After Cooper Green arrives at their meeting place, Lincoln calls Green via a public payphone and tells him to follow his instructions. As he leads him across the park, Lincoln spots two men following Green, which Michael had expected. Agent William Kim (Reggie Lee) is notified of the progress of Cooper. Kim calls Mahone and informs him that Michael Scofield may be at Ebert Park. Sara goes to her father's grave to pay her respects. Her late father's assist, Bruce, appears and insists that he had nothing to do with the attempted killing of Sara. When Sara continues to distrust him, he replies that he wishes her good luck. Sara begins to trust Bruce and tells him that she needs to meet Cooper Green. Bruce takes her to Green, who clearly looks different from the man that Lincoln has been in contact with. When Green informs her that he has not met with Michael and Lincoln, Sara realizes that Michael's Green is fake. "Cooper Green" becomes frustrated at Lincoln but continues to follow another series of instructions. He is led underground where, Michael meets him. The fake Green is eager to take the USB drive with him but Michael insists on meeting the man who he will give the drive to. The two leave when Green claims to be asthmatic. Michael realizes the man is an impostor when he incorrectly answers Michael's question about the medicine he was taking. Lincoln is informed by Sara that Michael is not meeting with the real Cooper Green; he sprints to Michael's location, only to find that Michael has already knocked the false Cooper Green unconscious. The false Cooper Green regains consciousness and meets with Mahone. Agent Mahone retraces the false Green's steps, realizing that the statue, the fountain, and the building had to be perfect places to view from a nearby hotel room window. Agent Mahone enters the hotel lobby, showing the receptionist photographs of the brothers. She replies that she has not seen them, but when Mahone shows her a photograph of Sara, she tells Mahone that Sara is staying at room 1006. Lincoln, Michael, Sara, and the real Cooper Green review the recorded conversation. To their disappointment, Green tells them that the file could not be legally verified that the conversation took place after Steadman's supposed death as it only has a modification date-stamp and not a creation date-stamp. However, he suggests that they could use it as a bargaining chip to get a presidential pardon instead. Alexander Mahone At the Chicago Federal Bureau of Investigation field office, Agent Alexander Mahone (William Fichtner) cheerfully announces that four of the Fox River Eight are either dead or captured, with the capture of Benjamin Miles "C-Note" Franklin (Rockmond Dunbar). He is further informed that Fernando Sucre was almost captured at the Ixtapa, Mexico airport. When Mahone asserts that C-Note will assist in the capture of the remaining fugitives, Agent Wheeler (Jason Davis) questions the legalities. Brad Bellick (Wade Williams) appears in the doorway, before Mahone can quickly usher him into his empty office. Bellick puts his feet on Mahone's desk, asking for the reward money for Charles "Haywire" Patoshik. Mahone kicks Bellick's feet off his desk, telling him that money will come later, but imploring him first to go to Mexico, presumably to find and capture Fernando Sucre. Bellick heads to Fox River State Penitentiary to question Manche Sanchez (Joseph Nunez). Agent Mahone enters C-Note's holding cell, as C-Note tries to contact Michael Scofield via europeangoldfinch.net. Mahone receives a call from Kim about Michael's appearance in Chicago and is ordered to eliminate C-Note as he is no longer of use. Surprised by Michael and Lincoln's return to Chicago, Mahone asks Kim if Burrows is really innocent, to which Kim replies, "Nobody is innocent." When he returns to C-Note, Mahone reluctantly tells C-Note that in order to save his wife and daughter, he will accept a package and should use whatever is inside. Later, after Mahone has gone after Sara Tancredi, C-Note receives the package and opens it to find a Hangman's knot inside. C-Note later gets visit time with his wife Kacee. She tells him, "She's gonna be ok, because of you." C-Note apologizes for everything, but verbally recalls a time when Dede begged C-Note to allow her to watch a video, but he refused numerous times, to watch a game on television. Crying, C-Note begs his wife to apologize to Dede for this. Visiting time finished, the guard attempts to have Kacee leave, while a sobbing C-Note holds and kisses Kacee while imploring her to make the aforementioned promise. Tying the noose to a pipe on the ceiling of his cell, C-Note places it around his neck, uttering "I love you", while jumping from his bed. Fernando Sucre Fernando Sucre (Amaury Nolasco) and Maricruz Delgado (Camille Guaty) arrive at a farm in Rio Juarez, Mexico. They meet Sucre's aunt and settle in. Theodore Bagwell In Birmingham, Alabama, Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell (Robert Knepper) visits Dr. Stammel, a psychiatrist. After a while, T-Bag admits that he did not go to Dr. Stammel's office with the intention of speaking but because he noticed their physical similarity. He then proceeds to kill the doctor. Using the doctor's identity, T-Bag attempts to get a flight to Bangkok, Thailand from Birmingham airport. When he is informed that such a flight won't be available until tomorrow, he agrees to take the first flight out of the country. T-Bag is then forced to check in his bag, which was full of Charles Westmoreland's money and was too heavy to be a carry-on luggage. Unbeknownst to either of them, T-Bag and Bellick board the same plane bound for Mexico. Paul Kellerman After attaining a sniper rifle, Paul Kellerman (Paul Adelstein) visits his sister, Kristine Pace (Tina Holmes), who has not seen since he was eighteen years old while she was ten years old. Kellerman tells Kristine that he loves her but he is no longer the brother she remembers. Moreover, he no longer knows the difference between good and bad, and that he may soon do something that many people will talk about for a long time. He implores her to remember him as the brother she had growing up, and leaves her with, "You're my sister, Kristine, I love you." Kellerman arrives at President Caroline Reynolds's rally and flashes his former Secret Service badge at an agent stationed on a balcony. Kellerman quickly dispatches him with his gun and sets up his sniper rifle, while a voice in his earphone radio reports that President Reynolds will pass through in two minutes. Trivia *A homeless man that the false Cooper Green shoves away from the payphone played by Wayne Dehart, also appeared in the third episode of the Second Season, Scan, but it's unsure if it's the same character. * In the scene where Sara Tancredi visits her father's grave, the tombstone has his birthday engraved - March 7, 1945. This is also the real birthday of John Heard, who played Frank Tancredi in the series. * Cooper Green recieved 3 alternative answers when asked what drug he used in his inhalor, 2 of thoose answers were possible answers being prednisone and albuterol. meaning Green had an 2 to 3 chance of answering correctly